Amor de hermana
by lovetamaki1
Summary: "Para mi hermana querida: A pesar de la distancia nunca dejé de amarte. Así que perdóname por favor. Si estás leyendo esta carta, es que todo salió bien y después de tanto tiempo estamos juntas otra vez"... Terminó de leer con lágrimas, pero sabiendo que está vez nadie podría separarla de su hermana de nuevo.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación de la canción "SaraLuna" de Melendi.**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC . Incluye frases de la canción.**

* * *

**AMOR DE HERMANA**

Era una mañana nevada, los techos de los hogares y las calles estaban tapizados de una gruesa capa de nieve. Las personas que no tenían ningún motivo para salir preferían quedarse en casa y disfrutar de los juegos en aquel fenómeno meteorológico.

Pero en una humilde vivienda, aquella bella nevada no representaba gran emoción, pues algo mucho más placentero había tenido lugar.

Esa mañana, con ayuda de un médico altruista, habían llegado al mundo dos hermosas niñas. Eran casi idénticas, de piel blanca y cabellos azabaches, lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de ojos. La mayor, por un par de minutos, los tenía azules, la menor, era dueña de unos exóticos ojos violetas.

Los padres, aunque de escasos recursos, estaban muy agradecidos por sus hijas. Las cuales fueron nombradas Hisana y Rukia respectivamente.

Aquellas niñas, aunque modestamente, vivieron rodeadas de amor y protección. Pero cuando cumplieron tres años, algo empañó aquella felicidad. La pequeña Hisana fue diagnosticada con un defecto en el corazón. Desde ese día sus cuidados se intensificaron.

Ambas hermanas crecieron queriéndose y buscando el bienestar de la otra. Hisana, aunque estaba enferma, siempre procuraba cuidar a su hermana.

Pero la fatalidad llegó un día a sus vidas, tenían casi siete años cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de autobús. Al quedar desamparadas fueron trasladadas a un orfanato.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Una mañana de invierno, Rukia y Hisana, bien cubiertas con un suéter azul marino, se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una larga mesa de madera, junto a ellas había unas veinte niñas más. En otra mesa igual de grande colocada del lado izquierdo se sentaban los niños.

Eran las siete de la mañana y ya estaban por servir el desayuno.

Ya llevaban seis meses ahí, y aunque las personas que las cuidaban eran buenas y procuraban hacerlas sentir mejor, extrañaban a sus padres.

Una muchacha alta, de cabello negro, les colocó los platos con el alimento. Sólo era una rebanada de pan blanco y un huevo revuelto, ese día en lugar de leche sólo había un vaso de agua.

El lugar se mantenía de donaciones y de las ventas de los productos que hacían, pero al tener varios niños había días que los alimentos escaseaban.

—Esto no me va a llenar. —comentó Rukia viendo su desayuno, sabiendo que le daría hambre después de hacer la limpieza del lugar.

Hisana le acercó su plato y Rukia la vio sorprendida.

—No tengo hambre. —señaló la niña de ojos azules. —comételo tú. —le indicó con una sonrisa.

—Pero Hisana, tú eres la que debes de comer, estás enferma. —dijo Rukia angustiada. Hisana negó con la cabeza y la obligó a comer su desayuno.

Rukia desayunó reprimiendo las lágrimas, pues no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos a las demás personas. Se sentía conmovida y triste por su hermana, Hisana siempre se sacrificaba por ella y no tenía como pagarle, por eso se prometió que algún día le regresaría a Hisana todo lo que le daba, que algún día le demostraría cuanto la amaba.

En medio del desayuno, la encargada del orfanato dio una noticia que alegró a la mayoría de los niños. Esa tarde llegarían algunas parejas que querían adoptar niños.

Rukia y Hisana se tomaron de las manos y cruzaron miradas de temor. Ellas no querían ser adoptadas, porque en el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí se dieron cuenta que era difícil que alguien adoptara a niños grandes y mucho menos adoptarían a dos. Y ellas no deseaban separarse.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Después de terminadas las entrevistas, Hisana caminaba por los pasillos del orfanato buscando a una de las cuidadoras. Sin querer escuchó la plática que sostenían la directora y una de las parejas.

—Queremos adoptar a la pequeña Hisana. —informó la mujer.

—Pero ella está enferma del corazón, además tiene una melliza. —comentó la directora.

—El que esté enferma no es un impedimento, nosotros le daremos la atención que necesita. —indicó el hombre. —pero no podemos hacernos cargo de dos niñas.

—Además Hisana es dulce y tierna, no será difícil que se adapte a nosotros, en cambio Rukia es más reservada, fría y desconfiada. —agregó la mujer.

Hisana se estrujo la ropa con impotencia y dolor. Aunque eran casi idénticas en apariencia, eran muy distintas en personalidad, y con la muerte de sus padres Rukia había cambiado mucho, se volvió más solitaria y ruda.

Siguió escuchando la conversación y meditó. Era cierto lo que ellos decían, era cruel separarlas, pero al menos así una tendría la oportunidad de tener una familia de nuevo, de dejar de padecer carencias, porque nadie les aseguraba que alguien las adoptaría a las dos.

Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y entró decidida a la oficina.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

En la puerta de entrada del edificio, los papás adoptivos y el personal que trabajaba en el orfanato estaban siendo testigos de una dolorosa despedida.

—¡No me separen de mi hermana! —gritaba una desesperada Rukia mientras se agarraba de los barrotes y la mujer, su madre adoptiva, intentaba separarla. —¡No me quiero ir! —volvió a gritar mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Hisana se acercó a ella y a través de los barrotes le tomó de las manos. Le sonrió cálidamente.

—Rukia, hazlo por mí. —le pidió. —quiero que tú seas feliz, aunque no estemos juntas.

La hermana menor se tranquilizó y viendo a su hermana a los ojos, lo comprendió todo. Una vez más Hisana se sacrificaba por ella.

—Volveremos a estar juntas. —declaró la pequeña Rukia.

—Sí. —contestó Hisana.

Resignada esa tarde Rukia se marchó con su nueva familia.

.

.

Seis meses después Rukia y su familia adoptiva regresaron al orfanato, ella los logró convencer de adoptar a su hermana también, pero la vida de nuevo le preparó una sorpresa, pues Hisana había sido adoptada dos meses antes.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Los años pasaron y aunque ambas hermanas se buscaron incansablemente, su búsqueda no dio frutos. Pero a pesar de que se sentían incompletas, Rukia logró ser doctora, Hisana ejerció la docencia.

Hisana se enamoró de un chico de hermosos ojos grises, él también se enamoró de ella. Pero la chica de ojos azules tuvo miedo de que su corazón se detuviera un día y le causará dolor, así que mantuvo su relación en una simple amistad.

Rukia, aunque su familia era buena y la quería, siempre se sintió vacía.

.

.

Pero que caprichoso el destino, Hisana tuvo un accidente y acabó en el hospital en el que Rukia empezaba a trabajar. Cuando de repente Rukia, que empujaba la camilla, se dio cuenta que era igual que aquella ensangrentada niña.*

—¡Hisana! —susurró entre lágrimas. Al fin después de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar.

Rukia la llevó hasta el quirófano, pero no pudo pasar.*

Esperó afuera, por horas, llorando y rogando por la salud de su hermana.

—Hisana está muy grave. —informó el médico que la atendió. —y necesita urgentemente un trasplante de corazón. *

Los padres adoptivos de Hisana se abrazaron desconsolados. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por curarla, el accidente empeoró la situación.

Y aunque estaba en lista de espera, los donantes eran muy pocos y la lista larga.

Rukia pidió ver a su hermana, la familia de Hisana no le negó su derecho, ellos conocían su historia y estaban felices de que por lo menos en los últimos instantes pudieran estar juntas.

.

.

Rukia entró a la silenciosa habitación con pasos lentos y el corazón estrujado. En aquella cama reposaba su hermana conectada a varios aparatos.

Por fuera seguían siendo casi idénticas, se preguntó que tanto habían cambiado por dentro. Lloró por tanto momentos perdidos.

Rukia se acercó y tomó su mano, a pesar de la distancia el lazo entre ellas seguía intacto, la amaba tanto o más que antes.

—Hisana escúchame, te quiero mucho hermana. —le susurró. —cumpliré nuestra promesa, volveremos a estar juntas.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia estaba en el departamento en el que vivía sola, sentada en el comedor y pensando en lo vacía que se sintió siempre. También en la culpa que tenía por hacer que su hermana se sacrificara por ella infinidad de veces.

Cuando escuchó la noticia de la situación de su hermana, algo dentro de ella se rompió y no dudó en tomar una decisión. Ahora sería ella la que demostraría cuanto amaba a su hermana.

Tomó un papel y un lapicero y comenzó a escribir una carta, la que más tarde encontró la policía.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Cuando los padres de Hisana entraron a la habitación, ella estaba sentada en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la almohada. Veía hacia la ventana con semblante triste.

La madre llevaba un sobre blanco en la mano. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el trasplante de corazón y creían que ya era la hora de contarle quien le ha dado lo que latía dentro de su piel.*

Temerosos por no saber que palabras utilizar se acercaron hasta la cama de su hija. Ella los volteó a ver.

—Tenemos que decirte algo. —dijo titubeante el padre. —el corazón que tienes…

—No digan más. —interrumpió Hisana llorando. —Sé que el corazón me lo ha dado mi hermana Rukia. —dijo llevando sus manos hasta aquel órgano vital, que ahora latía con más fuerza, pero que también albergaba tristeza.

Hisana la había visto en sueños. Rukia le pedía que fuera feliz y le agradecía por todo. Así que desde el momento que despertó con un nuevo corazón lo supo.

Los padres la abrazaron para consolarla, después le entregaron la carta que su hermana escribió antes de morir y salieron de la habitación.

.

.

"_Para mi hermana querida:_

_A pesar de la distancia nunca dejé de amarte. Así que perdóname por favor, pero no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que no hice nada por ti._

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, es que todo salió bien y después de tanto tiempo estamos juntas otra vez. Cuídanos hermanita, yo siempre quise morir cuando fuera viejita, igual que nací, junto a ti."*_

.

.

Hisana lloró otra vez. Su hermana estaba de nuevo junto a ella, y esta vez nadie las podría separar.

* * *

*Frases de la canción de "SaraLuna"

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Ojalá les haya gustado la historia.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
